


Who to the rescue? You know Woo.

by rosenclaw_stark79



Series: Hop aboard, Doyoung! Destination: happiness. [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenclaw_stark79/pseuds/rosenclaw_stark79
Summary: After watching his friend suffer through a bad breakup, 127's most whimsical member decides to look after Doyoung and help him get his sexy back.“You used to look after me all the time, hyung. Let me help you get through this.”
Series: Hop aboard, Doyoung! Destination: happiness. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089476
Kudos: 10





	1. The beginning of something. What exactly? Nobody knows!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely humans!
> 
> I love these boys dearly and am eternally grateful for their hard work and amazing music and performances in 2020. Neo Zone got me through.
> 
> This work can absolutely be read as a stand alone (and maybe should, now I think about how I was playing around with the timelines...) but if you want to read Yuta to the Rescue, knock yourself out!

“I love Johnny, really I do, but what he did to you was fucked up,” Jungwoo admitted, swirling the last of his drink around before downing it. Taeyong had been experimenting lately with mixing drinks, starting with the classics, and convincing whichever members he could find to give them a try. Jungwoo just happened to be in the right place at the right time.

Doyoung sighed and ran both hands through his hair before placing his chin in his palms, “It’s not completely his fault. I did a fantastic job of pushing him away.”

Jungwoo scoffed, “If he missed the ways that you showed him how much you adored and cared for him, then he wasn’t paying attention to you in the first place.” Doyoung looked up at his bandmate who loudly placed his glass down on the table. “And you deserve better than that.”

“Thank you, Woo. To be honest, I’ve been too busy to think too much about the whole thing lately, anyway,” Doyoung assured him, not truly believing a word of that himself.

“Bullshit. You may hide it well but even  _ I _ can tell you’re still upset about it, which means you must be fucking miserable.” Doyoung’s silence conveyed the truth in what Jungwoo was saying.

“You used to look after me all the time, hyung,” Jungwoo continued, leaning forward slightly in his seat. Doyoung could smell the mint from the finished mojito on his breath. “Let me help you get through this.”

Doyoung blinked slowly, the weight of his own finished drink keeping him more pliant than usual, “I appreciate that. What do you propose might help?”

Jungwoo hummed in thought, leaning back in his chair and placing the tips of his fingers together.

“Give me a bit,” he finally answered, “I’ll think of something.”

*

Thwack!

Doyoung looked up at the bottle of Hendrick’s Jungwoo had slammed onto the kitchen bench in front of him.

“Gin?” Doyoung scoffed. “That’s your big idea? Getting me drunk?”

Jungwoo rolled his eyes and turned around to locate a couple of glasses, “No… Well, not completely.”

He poured them both a glass, throwing in an ice cube or two (the way Doyoung liked it), “I was just thinking about how what you shared with me the other night was more than you had told virtually anyone about what actually happened between the two of you. Maybe we just need a little bit more of that alcohol induced honesty before we start working on a happiness plan. I can’t help fix what I don’t know is broken.”

He slid one glass towards the other man who gave him an appreciative smile.

“You’re an angel, Woo,” he said, lifting his glass to clink with Jungwoo’s.

“Oh, I’m aware.”

*

“망설이지 말아 Good to go, 다 큰 어른들이 나눈 대화일 뿐 Baby; 조금씩 너를 내게 던져주면 돼, 다 가지려고 하지 않아 정말로; Can’t nobody tell you how to do it oh 선택은 너의 몫”

“You’re killing it, Doie-hyung!” Jungwoo yelled from his place on the floor, one hand holding his glass as he watched Doyoung swinging his head around whilst standing on the couch, singing.

“Just a little little little piece,” Jungwoo jumped up to join in the festivities but also to stop Doyoung from falling off the couch. Lucky for him, Doyoung was exhausted from his performance and flopped down to have a sip of his own drink.

“Boa is so amazing!” he declared, running a hand through his now slightly sweaty hair, “Imagine having her sex appeal for a solid 20 years and counting. I don’t even have that kind of sex appeal now.”

Jungwoo relaxed his head onto the back of the couch, “Doyoungie-hyung, I’ll admit, you’re not sexually attractive in the most obvious ways but that doesn’t mean you don’t have sex appeal.”

Doyoung turned to look at him, “I disagree. I’m like… I’m like…”

He scrambled to sit on his knees, facing his friend, “I’m like a fan.”

Jungwoo scrunched up his face, “Like...Cizennies..?”

“No, like an  _ actual _ fan.” Realising he wasn’t getting his point across, Doyoung continued, “I may give off cool vibes and hot people might gravi- grava- want me, but, if they get close enough, they’ll find out I’m actually just rigid, and cold, and mechanical.”

Jungwoo’s expression went from confusion to disbelief, “Bullshit! That’s complete bullshit, Doyoungie!”

Doyoung shrugged as if to say ‘it is what it is’ before relaxing back into the couch again, not noticing the casual language from the other, or not caring at this point.

Jungwoo refused to let it go, “I have insider information that... disagrees with that point… metaphor… thing.”

Doyoung raised an eyebrow, “Insider information? From whom?”

Jungwoo very proudly pointed at his chest with a grin, “‘Tis I! I think you’re very sexy. Yep! Super hot.”

Doyoung’s eyes widened with delayed (once more, due to the alcohol) surprise, “Do you really? Oh! That’s so sweet!”

Jungwoo’s grin widened before sliding off his face as his friend continued.

“But I don’t believe you,” he said, staring up at the ceiling, “You’re a beautiful friend, Woo! I know you’re just trying to cheer me up.”

Jungwoo froze, snapping his head around to look at his friend.

“Maybe that’s it!”

Doyoung’s face squished in confusion, “What’s it?”

“We just need to think of the things that make you  _ feel _ sexy, and then do the things!” Jungwoo slid across the couch on his knees until they were touching the other’s thigh, eyes wide with excitement. “Then you’ll cheer up, have loads of confidence and be able to fuck, well, whoever the fuck!”

Doyoung considered his friend with an overly tilted head, “I think Woo might be onto something.”


	2. Dr. Kim Jungwoo, Sex and Self-Esteem Specialist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong's mildly concerned, Jungwoo gives some decent advice, and Doyoung feels a bit sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us continue on this marvellous adventure and introduce some more sexy people.

Doyoung awoke to the sun peeking through the edges of his blind and a dull, but throbbing, headache. He reached for the bottle of water he always keeps at the top of his bed and downs half of it in one.

Yawning, he dragged himself out of bed and towards the kitchen, craving the unusual decaffeinated concoction he had developed a mild dependency for. It did seem to make him feel more awake, somehow.

“Good morning Doyoungie-hyung!” Haechan chimes, incredibly loudly, upon Doyoung’s entrance to the kitchen, knowing full well that he was hungover.

Doyoung absentmindedly ran a hand over the younger’s head as he grabbed his mug, “Morning Haechan-ah.”

“Hyung, were you hanging out with Jaeminie last night?” Haechan now quietly continued, leaning against the kitchen bench and taking a suspiciously subdued sip from his own mug.

Doyoung paused and turned to face the other, “No. What made you think that?”

The younger shrugged before turning and finding his spot on the couch.

Doyoung closed his eyes and rested his head against the cabinet as he waited for his coffee to brew. He was both blessed and cursed with the ability to remember absolutely everything after a night of drinking. He doesn’t regret this ability on this day; Jungwoo did make a lot of sense. If he can find the things that make him feel more self-confident, then he won’t have to rely on his ex showing him and reassuring him of how attractive he was. Because that certainly wasn’t happening anytime soon.

Doyoung opened his eyes to the smell of his coffee and Taeyong waving the mug under his nose, “Good morning, sexy.”

Haechan giggled maniacally, whilst possibly spraying the couch with his current sip of tea.

Doyoung’s brow furrowed, “Umm.. good morning to you, too.”

Taeyong reached up to his forehead and removed the post-it he hadn’t realised was stuck there. In big, black letters was the word “SEXY”.

“Seems like you had a fun night,” Taeyong continued with a small grin, eyes brightening with mirth. “You were drinking with Jungwoo, right? I passed him on his way to the elevator at like… two.”

Doyoung nodded in reply as he took a tentative sip of his coffee, enjoying the burn.

Taeyong’s expression turned serious as he observed his friend, “Are you doing okay?”

The younger reassured him with a smile, “I think I’m getting there, hyung. I’m getting there.”

*

He and Jungwoo had managed to find some more time to chat. Despite it being a bit of an awkward conversation due to them both being sober, it really seemed to help him focus on himself and his sexuality.

_ “Okay, this week I want you to take note of the things that make you feel sexy,” Jungwoo instructed, emphasising the sexy. “You can use your phone.” _

_ “Alright. Which part of the internet did you find that bit of advice?” _

_ Jungwoo grinned, “Actually, I came up with that myself.” _

_ “Very nice.” _

His week was ridiculously busy with promotions for “Make A Wish” coming up, so he didn’t have time to think about what they’d spoken about. That was, of course, until Lucas wrapped both of his hands around Doyoung’s waist before their MCountdown performance. 

Unlike his usual wardrobe, which covered him from neck to ankle, he’d been given a cropped top to perform in so when Lucas reached for him, his hands hit bare skin.

Doyoung shivered.

“Wow, hyung!” Lucas exclaimed, proceeding to squeeze his waist tighter, “Your waist is still so tiny! You should show it off more often.”

Ah, Lucas. Innocent, puppy-eyed Lucas with his compliments, and his giant grin, and his giant hands... 

Doyoung flushed, squirming out of the other’s reach.

“I’ve been going to the gym recently,” he muttered in response, looking for his phone.

Part of him was mortified at how exposed he felt, despite literally none of the other members paying attention to their exchange. The other part of him, the part Jungwoo was trying to coax out, was excited to finally put something on his list.

_ Hands holding my waist (preferably big hands). Being complimented on my tiny waist. _

Doyoung closed his phone with a self-satisfied nod. Jungwoo’s advice may just work.

*

“So, do you think it’s a grabbing of the waist thing or is it a Lucas thing?” Jungwoo queried, literally taking notes, lensless glasses balancing on his nose. “Because you mentioned this isn’t the first time he’s done it, and seeing as you still actually remember the first time…”

Doyoung does remember it. He remembers Lucas gently pinching him just above his belt during the Boss shoot. Part of his brain is curious as to why he still remembers it; the other part is shoving that thought to the side.

“I think it’s a waist thing. I’m just not used to being touched there. Anyway, Lucas is handsy with everyone, right?”

“So are you, albeit not quite in the same way.”

“Lucas has a thigh fetish.”

“I mean, I can’t deny that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love how Lucas legitimately cannot keep his hands to himself.
> 
> The Boss waist-grab was an actual thing:  
> https://www.vlive.tv/post/1-18276199
> 
> Enjoy!


	3. The "Feelings" and the Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung makes some progress and has a setback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy folks.
> 
> A word of caution (trigger warning): This chapter includes mentions of panic attacks. It happens off screen/text (whatever) but we do witness the aftermath and there is talk of the emotions surrounding a panic attack... Just so you know.

_ Working out. _

Doyoung rolled his neck as the water slid over his body, mellowing out under the warmth. Not too long ago, he would’ve said hitting the gym just wasn’t his thing but he found it to be a lot more productive and helpful for his mental well being post-breakup than ignoring the situation outright. Now, he would even go so far as to say he enjoyed it.

Today he went with Jaehyun, finding the motivation to push himself in the flex of the other’s biceps and ass cheeks. Jaehyun was incredibly good-looking, he was aware, but he wasn’t someone Doyoung had ever been attracted to.

What he did like about the man was how good he felt about his own body and the confidence that oozed out of him as he moved around the gym or the studio. He was also known to watch himself _rather_ carefully in the mirror while working out or practicing.

Today, for the first time, Doyoung watched himself in the mirror as he lifted and squatted and lunged and he had to admit, he was looking good. He could see the progress he’d made from a few months ago and allowed himself to, for once, enjoy the positive vibes.

_ “What makes you feel sexy?” _ Jungwoo had said.

Right now it was in the sculpting of his waist; feeling the definition in his muscles under his fingertips and imagining they were someone else’s hands.

As he rinsed his body, he decided to lean into the euphoric, endorphin filled buzz that made his body feel electric, and trailed a hand down…

*

He was exhausted. If he wasn’t, this wouldn’t have happened.

He also understood that progress isn’t linear; there are bound to be setbacks.

Yuta pulled him closer to his chest, brushing a hand over his hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Doyoung tucked his head down into the darkness Yuta had created and away from the fluorescent lights of their practice room, and the eyes of the rest of the members.

“We don’t have time for this.”

“Unfortunately panic attacks don’t give a damn about your personal schedule, baby. It’s okay.”

He hadn’t had one in ages but he was also aware of the amount of stress he’d put himself under this year. With his drama, simultaneous promotions, and notes to practice that he’d never hit and sustained for as long as he would during their upcoming award show performances, he’d been feeling it. 

This one hadn’t lasted particularly long but it was enough to make him feel stripped bare in front of the people he most wanted to see him as strong and capable. His feelings of inadequacy and shame were exacerbated when he began to cry, tears silently slipping from his cheeks and onto Yuta’s t-shirt.

“Is he okay?” a low voice asked, making Doyoung freeze. He wasn’t ready to interact with anyone beyond Yuta yet.

“He will be,” Yuta replied. “Would you like to sit with us? Your powers of distraction are the stuff of legend. I think you can help.”

“Really?”

Lucas sat beside them happily but carefully and not close enough to touch.

“I found this great cafe the other day on instagram,” he began, his voice loud enough for the two to hear but nobody else. Like their own little bubble. “They have lots of different cakes and coffee, they have decaf too, but the coolest part was the comic book collection they have. It’s not just the big names like Marvel or DC but lots of little rookie Korean authors, as well.”

Doyoung found his breath evening out and the tears slowing as he pictured the cafe.

“I even think one of the baristas has her own series available to read,” he could hear the grin in the younger’s voice. “I think it’s really cool they’re encouraging people to read the work of new writers.”

“I agree,” Yuta answered, rubbing a hand over his back.

They sat for a few more minutes as Lucas described a series he’d been reading lately and Yuta prodded him with curious questions. It was just the right kind of situation and amount of time for Doyoung to slowly piece himself back together.

*

“We are not back at square one. Think of all the progress you’ve made!”

Doyoung sighed as he swirled the dregs of his tea around in the mug.

“Why don’t you think you’re sexy anymore?” Jungwoo continued. “Did something happen? Do I need to slap someone?”

Doyoung felt his lip twitch in amusement, “It’s not that, Woo. I just- the other day…”

“What other day? What  _ about _ the other day?”

“When I had the attack… in the studio.”

“What does that have to do with you feeling sexy?”

“It was so humiliating. No one thinks panic attacks are sexy. I mean the world is wide and wonderful but I have yet to hear of an anxiety kink.”

Jungwoo pouted, “Humans are complicated, Doyoungie-hyung. The occasional bout of anxiety may not add to your sex appeal but it certainly doesn’t take away from it.”

Doyoung shook his head, searching for the words in his tea leaves, “It’s not that, exactly. I just- I feel like I come across as pretty hard to deal with in the first place. Adding panic attacks into the mix doesn’t make the most attractive bundle.”

Jungwoo took the other's mug out of his hands and put it on the coffee table, scooting to sit next to his friend.

“Listen up, sugar pie, because I’m only going to say this as many times as you need to hear it,” Doyoung chuckled as Jungwoo held his face in his hands. “You will find someone who wants your whole delicious Doie bundle, and if they don’t, they’re not worth your time. Okay?”

Doyoung nodded, eyes shining with gratitude (and maybe happy tears) towards his friend.

“Alrighty!” Jungwoo clapped his hands together and scooted away, “What’s Taeyongie-hyung been up to with his cocktail shaker this week?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know of a cafe like that in Seoul, but if you do, please let me know!
> 
> Also, I feel like I've seen it in multiple fics before but... Jaehyun totally has a mirror kink.

**Author's Note:**

> The song mentioned in this chapter is Boa's "Better". It's a bop.
> 
> Lyrics are from colorcodedlyrics.com because my Korean is fucking terrible. Give me time.


End file.
